


tis but a flesh wound

by EyesOfDolls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Yearning, a short thing to get this out of my system, all of this is mostly implied and we are currently at the lovers part ok, and all that gay shit without homophobia, blood mention, i swear its fine NO ONE DIES, injury mention, its fine, mmm implied superhero verse, past almost lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, talking about your relationship while your almost bf bleeds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfDolls/pseuds/EyesOfDolls
Summary: It was always a cat-and-mouse chase between the two, but now Deceit was politely inconvenienced by a stab wound and Roman decides this is the perfect time to have some light chit chat
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	tis but a flesh wound

He doesn’t know why the question was asked, but it was. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Roman asked, leaning in, smile all teeth. 

Deceit laughed, feeling blood sputter from his mouth as he slid to his knees, handcuffs jangling. His sight was slowly blurring, only the final rays of sunshine illuminating the lean silhouette in front of him.

He admired that man, he’d fought that man, he fought for that man, he ...well now isn’t the time to dwell on those memories. They weren’t his to dwell on anyway. 

Instead Deceit let his head rest against the wall behind him, “What do you think?” his mask felt hot, and tight, “Did I love you?” he echoed, voice hoarse. 

“I wouldn’t have known back then,” Roman said, crouching beside the other, “You never said it, but you never said much,” he said, dark eyes searching...still searching for a man Deceit would never recognize, “Looking back I should’ve known…” 

“You were always a dumb ass…” Deceit sighed.

“Says the man impaled on his own sword.” 

“Is it really my sword?” Deceit mused, “After all I did steal it.”

Roman rolled his eyes at the question, “I don’t think there’s anyone alive willing to contest you for it at this point,” he said, untying his pony tail and letting the black hair fall in waves. 

After that the conversation lulled, Deceit watched as Roman closed their eyes as if soaking in either the sun or his victory. 

Deceit remembered the early mornings. Sun peeking through the curtains, and how Roman’s hair splayed across the blankets, an inky mass, their pink lips smiling like they knew a secret, and skin flushed... 

“You’re staring,” Roman’s voice was soft, his hair barely brushing Deceit’s forehead as he looked up. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Deceit said, “I’m pretty sure everyone on that little team of yours has stared a few times or another and I won’t even get into your interns...” he said, recounting the few times he had to... acquire some intern’s laptop only to uncover some incredibly unprofessional conversations in the group chats, “Remind me to address that when I get out.” 

“Already planning your escape?” Roman said, dry. 

“Always, darling,” Deceit managed a smile, “You do love a chase, after all.” 

“I do…” Roman started, Head carefully resting on Deceit’s shoulder, lips barely brushing their neck, “But don’t you get tired…?” he asked, and Deceit could’ve drowned in that voice, “I can’t keep chasing you forever, dear, but I’ll wait. Just tell me and I will.”

“Wait…?” Deceit said, out of breath, “Wait for what? It may be years before I can get away from all of it,” he closed his eyes with a finality, “I’ll be withered if not dead by then.” 

“If I can’t kill you, I highly doubt anyone else can,” Roman said.

“Oh I believe you,” Deceit said, “Still, I wouldn’t say things like that. One might mistake you for loving me.” 

“A dreadful mistake, really,” Roman murmured, placing a kiss on Deceit’s cheek. Sirens were heard in the distance. "But..." Roman's gaze flickered, “... I'll keep making it nonetheless.” he said and Deceit believed him. 


End file.
